little did I know
by laughingsince98
Summary: they meet as freshmen and become friends does someone want more? Modern day Ok i know everyone says this but I suck at summaries and first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss pov

Well life is just so... confusing, and you know how when something gets confusing you just want to quit? Well no not with life you are in it for the long haul. I've always thought I had life figured out, but I was who thinks they do is also seriously mistaking. This statement hit me like a ton of bricks today, March 3rd, 2012. I knew this day would be bad before I went to bed last night, but I didn't even know the half of it.

It started out typical, woke up, took a shower, got ready, and drove to school in the icy Oregon weather. Drove in to the school parking lot where the other high schoolers are acting like they just learned how to drive yesterday, well I guess probably because they did. "Finally!" I whispered to myself as I set my sights on a parking spot. Not only a parking spot but the perfect parking spot because it is right next to the entrance of this big school. "Huh,"I said "my day isn't going to bad after all." But again I was wrong, because I see her, Glimmer, one of the prettiest, and most popular girls in school glaring daggers at me. And I knew why.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning, my name is Katniss Everdeen . I am about 5'7 and very fit, no not skinny , fit. I am a cross country runner so I am in pretty good shape. I have long brown hair and gray , I would never consider my self beautiful or ugly just somewhere in the middle however, anyone who has an opinion of ones self is always wrong. I am a great student I've been getting straight A's since I can remember. Though I am sure you find this information very interesting, also I am very sarcastic, lets get on with the real story.

It was a Wednesday afternoon after soccer practice and I was exhausted running back to my locker to grab by honors biology book I had forgotten, as a freshman I still got a little confused around the school but finally I found it but I came to a stop seeing a boy pounding his arm on the locker and either shouting,crying, or maybe even laughing but what ever it was it was scaring me. So I took a few steps forward and worked up the courage to ask him"uh, are you ok?" he turns to look at me with tears streaked down his face. "I'll take that as a no. Is there anything I can get for you or help you with?"

"No." He practically screamed at me.

"fine, I was just trying to be nice. You're blocking my locker." I say kind of irritated. He moves over and it's now that I see the football jersey he is wearing. Weird jocko being emotional who would of thought. I think while opening my locker and fishing out my book. I stand up fully prepared to walk away when his voice brings me to a halt.

"Sorry about being a jerk it's just been one of those days." he apologizes gently

"Don't worry about it everybody has those days." I answer with a sad look plastered on my face. He looks down at my text book and then back up and answers.

"Oh so your smart, Cato by the way."

"No I just take hard classes and Katniss" We just stood there for a couple of very awkward seconds until he finally broke the silence.

"Well?" He asked

"Well what?" I say even though I am pretty sure I know what he is talking about.

"Aren't you going to ask whats wrong?"

"No, not really." This is bugging him obviously, he wants me to know for God knows why.

"Really?"

"Yah kind of,"I start walking away but decided to turn back around."Ok what happened?"

"Girls!" Cato looks very frustrated,"There just so, so frustrating you know?"

"Yah completely." I say in a very sarcastic voice, which causes him to crack a smile. It is now that I notice that he is pretty cute, with the sandy blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention he is pretty tall I mean for a freshman and all. And no me thinking this does not me I have instantly fallen deeply in love with him, not even a little.

"Sorry you must think I am a complete freak."

"No not at all, just a boy with girl problems." Another smile out of him. "Ok well my mom is outside waiting for me see you later."

"Oh ok bye" He yells after me.

And that was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and yes Cato is too emotional in that chapter but it will explain why here! Can anybody tell me how to get a beta because I obviously need one. And sorry for updating so late but as you all know life gets in the way, a lot.**

Cato POV freshman (right after he met Katniss!)

It started yesterday night. My Mom and Dad sat me down after dinner and told me something no kid wants to find out. They told me my Mom has stage two breast cancer. I guess I was in denial until earlier today when my girlfriend broke up with me, now something like that would never make me so upset but that piled on top of everything and my grades are slipping. It all forced me to crack right then and there but I thought that since it was after football practice nobody would be there so I had nothing to worry about. I was wrong.

She was there, the girl whose locker was two down from mine that I had seen around. Never really gave her a second thought. But when she talked to me I was glad to have met her because she was funny, smart, and dare I say beautiful, it almost felt like I could tell her what was going on, but I didn't because that would have been weird and I am not an emotional and sensitive kind of guy.

My Dad was waiting outside when I exited the school. I quickly got into the car and we sped off. Nothing at the moment made sense to me and I was getting a severe headache. However, I could not wait for thursday because that day we got to play our rival school and we were going to cream them! I am so excited for that.

My thoughts keep drifting back to Katniss. Why was she there so late? She was wearing running shoes so she must be in Cross-Country. I remember what the back of her sweatshirt said, "If you want to see me, you must be quick. If you want to catch me, you must be fast. If you want to beat me, you must be kidding." I laughed thinking about that. I wonder how good she is.

I break out of my thought's as he pulls into the driveway. We had not said a word to each other the whole way back, which was fine with me. Grabbing my back pack and gym bag and walked through the garage into our house. Walking upstairs to my room I glance at the pictures on the wall of my two older brothers and I playing outside and at the family reunions we had every three years or so. Those were some great memories, I think as I drop my bags onto my messy bed.

I look at my back pack and think to myself "Should I do homework now or do it later?" And came to the obvious conclusion of doing my homework later.

(Next day at school still cato pov.)

It's the end of fourth period and I walk to my locker to get my lunch. I quickly notice Katniss going through her locker as well. "Hey" I say.

She quickly turns around slightly startled "Oh hi." she says while turning back to her locker.

"I just wanted to ask you your not going to tell anybody about yesterday? Are you?" I ask slightly worried

She spins around around shocked" Of course not, why would you think I would do that?" She asks with both eyebrows risen

"No, I just wanted to make sure." I say as her friend comes up behind her

"Ok" she answer back kind of hesitantly

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Ask's her friend

"Uh yah Cato this is Clove," she says " And clove this is Cato"

"Would you like to eat with us?" Asks Clove

"He probably has friends he wants to eat with." Says Katniss

"No, I would love to eat with you guys." I respond

"Great well I am going to go to the bathroom I'll meet you guys there." Clove says

"You seriously don't have to eat with us."

"I know but I want to"

"Ok, If you say so. But just for warning my friends are freaks." She says so seriously I crack up. Then I turn to look at her and see that she has a smirk on her face. " Ok, you don't believe me but trust me you will be sorry." she responds while tucking hair behind her ear. I notice her big gray eyes, I have never seen anything like them before.

"Now I'm scared." I saying jokingly

"You should be." And now I actually am scared.

And that was just the beginning of our friendship.


End file.
